


The Brotherhood

by JessieDewitt



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Awkward conversations about sexuality, Canon Queer Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Discussion of Trauma & Aftermath, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mild Ableism, Mild Aphobia, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieDewitt/pseuds/JessieDewitt
Summary: "So are we all just, like, okay with this?"It turns out, no.  Not everyone is "Ok" with how the chips fell after the defeat of Horde Prime.  Not the Princesses, not the Horde survivors, and not the clones.  Especially not the clones.Loyalties become very mixed and confusing when the common enemy is gone.  Subtler, more complex conflicts emerge on a daily basis; challenges that you can't simply swing a sword at or heal away. And the sudden, large refuge problem is only the start of them.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Hordak & Wrong Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 23





	The Brotherhood

It was a celebration for the ages. Horde Prime was gone; forever. Everyone he'd manipulated had been freed. Etheria had finally thrown off the yoke of the First Ones, liberating it's natural magic to run rampant, restoring the devastation caused by endless war. People were reunited with loved one's they'd feared lost for good. It was a perfect moment of unfiltered love and joy.

And then it ended.

Catra was welcome in Brightmoon, but the other Princesses had made it clear they still saw her as a war criminal. Perfuma would have made an exception, but her people shouted her down for once. It had been hard enough for them to accept Scorpia as a defector. Entrapta didn't seem to care, but rumor had it Hordak was in Dryl with her.

There was a king again in Brightmoon, throwing questions about the validity of Glimmer's coronation into question among the council, regardless of what the father and daughter wanted.

Salineas was almost completely destroyed, and the rebuilding needs was far beyond their own resources. Mermista's request for aid was met with sympathy, but also helplessness by neighbors who's own resources where strained re-settling their citizens.

A faction of the Crimson Waste had realized the various kingdoms were vulnerable, and teamed up with angry Horde leftovers to rob supply caravans, making the fomrer Horde soldiers who'd chosen to move into the kingdoms the object of growing suspicion. Adora tried to advocate for them, but her relationship with Catra had caused wispers the two were planning to resume Hordak's work in the Fright Zone.

Prime's ships were still in the sky over Etheria. Transformed, but still full of clones maintaining an unnerving radio silence. On the planets surface, the clones who had witnessed Prime's death had, without a word, retreated into the fright zone. no one knew what they were doing, but they were certain it couldn't be good.

And then there was Hordak.

"He's not actually in Dryl with Entrapta," Memrista muttered, leaning lazily over the conference table, "I mean, like WITH Entrapta? Like her...thing I don't want to think about."

"Consort?" Perfuma offered helpfully. Everyone at the table made a face. "I don't think so, Entrapta isn't-"

"Oh, she's _absolutely_ dumb enough to let him go running around free in Dryl." Catra interrupted, her arms crossed and feet propped on the table. "I mean, she forgave me for zapping her and sending her to beast island so I could steal her portal."

An awkward silence ensued, with everyone staring at Catra in various stages of irritation.

"Which I still feel really bad about, by the way." She said quickly, offering a weak smile.

Perfuma cleared her throat. "I was trying to tell you all Entrapa is not-"

"I Don't think Hordak would hurt her." Scorpia interjected, not realizing she's interrupted her soft-spoken friend. When the group stared at her uncertainly, she continued. "None of you saw them together in the fright zone." She clapped her claws together and her eyes sparkled. "The way they'd pass each other tools and talk about insulated cables and preassure gages! Oh! and sometimes when their datapads where compiling they'd look at each other and-"

"Ew." Mermista said, sticking her tongue out. "Stop making me picture that."

"We should just check on her." Bow exclaimed. "That's the most practical thing, right? We haven't heard from her since the war ended. If it's true Hordak is holding her captive, she might not be able to send a message. If she's just...Being Entrapta, then we just visit and see if Hordak is there."

"What about the clones?" Adora interjected. She'd been pacing back and forth through the room, ignoring Catra's attempts to get her to sit down and relax. "There's reports that a number of clones stayed with Hordak in Dryl instead of going to the Fright Zone. What if Dryl is under seige?"

"Then we approach here." Bow replied, pointing to a spot on the map. "The cliffs here limit our chances of being swarmed. If they do attack, we'll _know_ Entrapta's in trouble and call for back-up. If not," he shrugged, "We have a nice walk through the scenic route."

"Not all of us." Glimmer sighed. "I have to stay here and argue with the council again about the 'precedent' being set right now. They aren't listening to me or Dad."

"Um," Perfuma tried again, "Is anyone going to listen when I say Entrapta is-"

"Ok. Bow, Mermista, and I will scout things out." Adora said. "Scorpia, Perfuma, and Glimmer will stay here and wait for our report and co-oridante a response if we need one. Let's move out!"

Everyone filed out quickly, leaving Perfuma behind.

"Yeah, um. We can do that," She sighed deeply, "Or we could listen to me."


End file.
